Engaño, Tortura y Amor
by Zib Membrane
Summary: Todo iba muy bien al principio, Entonces ¿Que fue lo que paso?, Zim y Dib tienen problemas de pareja causados por el orgullo de Zim, ¿La relación se salvara o se marchitara por el orgullo Irken? -ZaDr-
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, yo soy Zib Membrane, tal vez algunos ya me conocen xD, en fin, esta es una de otras de mis locas historias que mi loca y maniática cabeza imagina y escribe ^^, espero que les guste.**_

_**Y si, esto es un ZaDr(Zim and Dib romance), asi que si no te gusta, no leas, repito, NO LEAS.**_

_***Todos los personajes no me pertenecen u_u si lo hicieran creo que seria muy vergonzoso para ellos ^^Uu, pertenecen al genio del humor negro, Jhonen Vazquez, y yo solo los utilizo para hacer estos pobres relatos.**_

_**A leer se ha dicho^^**_

* * *

**Engaño, Tortura y Amor.**

Había notado un comportamiento extraño en Zim desde hace unas cuantas semanas, trato de pasarlo por alto creyendo que se le pasaría, pero al perdurar por tantos días seguidos, comenzó a preocuparle.

Después de todo… eran pareja.

Dib había notado que Zim estaba bastante distante, no dejaba que ni GIR ni él se acercaran a menos de un metro de distancia, sin mencionar los días que se la pasaba encerrado en el laboratorio.

Fue que muy a la fuerza, pues Zim no quería hablar con él, fue que se vio obligado a ver las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio de su, ahora, novio, para ver qué era lo que lo tenía comportándose así.

No tardó mucho en hackear el sistema que Zim había puesto en la red de seguridad, no era muy complejo, a pesar de que el alíen y él eran oficialmente una pareja, el extraterrestre aun no confiaba en él, fue por eso que su acceso a la extraña casa verde era restringido solo a la parte de la casa, Dib no tenía permitido ver las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio y mucho menos poner un pie en el mismo, cosa que el moreno respeto, aunque no estuviera muy conforme.

Al dar con el acceso a las cámaras, desde su laptop, pudo ver que Zim se encontraba sentado, viendo el enorme monitor que conformaba parte de su computadora principal, no le prestó atención a eso y comenzó a buscar lo que realmente le interesaba, puso en reversa las cintas de las cámaras, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Era una llamada de Zim con los más altos, la fecha era de un mes y medio atrás, y comenzó a escuchar la plática que tenía el invasor con sus líderes de Irk.

—Escucha Zim, escucha con mucha atención—. Hablaba Rojo. —Tú…no… eres… un invasor—. Tanto Purpura como Rojo trataban de hacer entender con señas y dibujos que Zim estaba exiliado. El alíen simplemente bajo una de sus antenas como signo de no comprender que era exactamente lo que decían.

—Puedo ver que tratan de decirme algo, Mis Altos, pero no logro saber que es—. Dijo Zim encogiéndose de hombros, los otros dos se llevaron una mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

—Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo—. Purpura ya no quería seguir hablando con aquel Irken idiota, Rojo suspiro.

—Está bien, díselo tú—. Rojo le dio la espalda al monitor para alejarse, sabía que Purpura sería muy, muy, muy directo y no tendría piedad de aquel Irken exiliado.

—Bien escucha Zim, tú ya no perteneces a la armada Irken—. Le soltó de sopetón Purpura, haciendo que Zim abriera lo ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?—.Pregunto Zim con sorpresa.

—Lo que escuchaste—. Purpura se cruzó de brazos. —Te enviamos a la Tierra para que cumplieras tu exilio, ese planeta insignificante no forma parte del plan Ruina Inevitable II—. Zim agacho su mirada tratando de asimilar todo lo que su líder le había dicho.

—Eso…significa que yo… que ustedes…—. Zim apretó sus puños sin creer lo que sus amadísimos Mas Altos decían.

—Al fin entiendes—. Decía Rojo aliviado de quitarse esa molestia de encima, ahora ya no recibirían más llamadas de Zim. —Ya dicho esto, nos despedimos—. Los Altos no dijeron nada más, inmediatamente cortaron la comunicación y bloquearon cualquier intento de la misma para ese planeta, Zim seria problema de otro.

Zim había quedado shockeado por lo que acababa de pasar, no fue sino hasta que finalmente comprendió lo que habían dicho… Exiliado… él estaba exiliado…

Una ira se apodero de él y sin ningún cuidado, comenzó a destruir todas la maquinas que se encontraban en los laboratorios… simplemente con el fin de desquitarse… después le diría a la computadora que arreglara su laboratorio, pero por ahora lo único que quería hacer era destruir, destruir cualquier cosa, con el fin de apaciguar esa ira dentro de él.

Dib, que veía la grabación en su laptop, ahora entendía porque se habían escuchado tantos golpes esa noche, Zim había destruido casi todo su laboratorio, y también parecía entender por qué el alíen estaba de mal humor últimamente, suspiro, esa basura alienígena no tienen derecho de tratar así al alguien de los suyos… comprendía como debería sentirse Zim en ese momento, él mismo había pasado por eso alguna vez, en la Skool, pero ahora que iba a la universidad, las cosas eran muy diferentes, no tenía muchos amigos…solo tenía una buena amiga con la que compartía clases avanzadas, pero al menos ya no era tratado como el loco paranormal como el la Skool.

El moreno, enterado de lo que le había pasado a Zim, decidió adelantar la cámara a tiempo actual, lo primero que vio fue el asiento de la computadora vacío, eso lo extraño.

— ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, Dib-mono?—. Una voz más que familiar, retumbo en toda la sala en donde se encontraba, desvió la vista de la pantalla de su laptop para encontrarse con un par de gemas magentas viéndolo con enojo.

—Zim…yo…—. El humano trato de explicar lo que Zim estaba viendo… era claro que el humano había desobedecido en una de las reglas que Zim tenía… No ver las cámaras del laboratorio.

— ¿Acaso no te había dicho que ver mis cámaras de seguridad ¡Está prohibido!?—. Pregunto el Irken dando un certero puñetazo a una de las paredes cercanas, agrietándola un poco, Dib se asustó por la reacción del Irken, jamás lo había visto así de molesto, ni siquiera ahora que vivían juntos.

— ¡Tengo todo el derecho de ver esas cámaras!—. Grito Dib con reproche, era la hora de confrontar a Zim, el humano debía hacer entender al alíen que en una relación debe existir la comunicación y la confianza, dos cosas que Zim tal vez no conocía aun. — ¡Esta es mi casa también!—. El alíen frunció el ceño, su mirada reflejaba la ira que crecía con cada palabra dicha por el moreno, apretó sus puños y camino hasta Dib.

Sin que el humano se lo esperara, el Irken lo había tomado por el cuello, lo había elevado en el aire y de inmediato lo estampo contra una de las paredes cercanas, Dib soltó un jadeo por el golpe en su espalda, y entre abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado en el momento en el que Zim lo había tomado por el cuello, y miro como el Irken tenía la furia escrita en su cara, claramente estaba enfadado con Dib.

— ¿Tú casa?—. Pregunto Zim mientras apretaba aún más el agarre del cuello de Dib. —Esta es ¡Mi Base!, simio sin pelo—. Dib lo miraba con miedo, jamás había visto ese gesto de ira en Zim, le asustaba… no, le aterraba la mirada que tenía el Irken en ese momento. —Y lo que yo mande, se cumple… tú no eres nadie para exigirme algo, ¡¿Escuchaste?!—. Ante esas palabras Dib abrió los ojos por completo, mostrando su color miel, ¿Qué él no era nadie?, ¿Acaso Zim no lo consideraba alguien importante?

—Cla…claro que soy alguien…soy tu novio Zim—. Dib trato de hablar lo más claro posible, pues se le dificultaba tomar aire con la mano de Zim apretándole la tráquea, el Irken soltó al humano, el cual callo de rodillas al suelo.

Dib trataba de tomar el aire que le había sido robado mientras trataba de ver a Zim parado delante de él.

—Eres mi novio… ¿Y eso que?—. Dijo de una forma tajante, casi se podía detectar el desprecio en la palabra "novio", Dib se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del alíen que más amaba en el universo. —Para mí solo eres el humano apestoso que vive conmigo, y con el que me revuelco por algunas noches…solo eso—. Dijo Zim con desprecio, al escuchar todas esas palabras dichas por el Irken, Dib pudo sentir como algo dentro de él se rompía en miles de pedazos, los oídos del moreno captaban perfectamente el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose… pero bien sabía que este no era ningún cristal, lo que oía, era su corazón siendo destrozado por todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por Zim.

Los ojos ámbar de Dib se cristalizaron, dolor y sufrimiento era lo que sentía en ese momento, pero todo eso desapareció para convertirse en enojo, sin que Zim se lo esperara Dib lo empujo, quería alejarlo de él, quería estar lejos de Zim en ese momento, pero sabría que no podía dejarlo solo, él lo amaba y ni el hecho de que Zim le estuviera hablando como le hablo lo haría cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Estúpido!—. Le grito el humano para estampar sus nudillos en la mejilla derecha de Zim, quería desquitarse, solo eso, pero olvidaba que Zim le triplicaba la fuerza, el humano ni siquiera pudo soltar un segundo golpe porque Zim ya había respondido con un golpe en la boca del estómago del humano.

Dib se dobló del golpe, jadeaba un poco, pues el golpe de Zim le había sacado el poco aire que había conseguido, se abrazó a sí mismo como reflejo para disminuir el dolor.

—Humano miserable, ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Zim?—. El de piel verde sujeto con brusquedad el mechón en forma de guadaña del moreno y jalo de el para hacer que Dib levantara la cara. —Te enseñare a respetar a un invasor—. Dijo el Irken mientras arrastraba al moreno escaleras arriba, Dib trataba de soltarse del alíen, pero era inútil, aun le dolía el golpe en su estómago… eso seguro dejaría un moretón.

— ¡Tú ya no eres un invasor!—. Grito el humano, Zim paro en seco ante lo dicho por el moreno, volteo a verlo, sus ojos magenta estaban llenos de ira, entonces Dib cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mierda…

—Tu…—. Gruño Zim de manera amenazadora, ahora el moreno podía temer por su vida, pues había cometido el peor error que había podido cometer…herir el inflado ego de un Irken demasiado orgulloso. —Te demostrare que sigo siendo un invasor, humano apestoso de mierda—. Dib tembló ante el tono que había usado el alíen, decir que Zim se encontraba molesto era poco, el alíen estaba furioso, y ya tenía con quien desquitarse.

Siguió su camino por las escaleras, con Dib arrastrando, llego hasta una puerta de color negro, la cual abrió de una patada, las luces, de un color magenta tenue, se encendieron en automático, revelando la habitación principal de la casa, la habitación que compartían Dib y Zim en el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Zim arrojo con brusquedad a Dib en la cama que se encontraba en la parte central de la habitación, el cuanto el humano cayo en la cama, este, aun recostado en la cama, se dio vuelta para ver de frente a Zim, pudo ver como el Irken se quitaba sus guantes negros, revelando sus afiladas garras, Dib trago seco cuando vio a Zim acercarse a él, el alíen nunca se quitaba sus guantes cuando estaba cerca de Dib, pues existía el riesgo de que el humano saliera lastimado por algún rasguño, pero ahora… Zim ni siquiera había dudado en sacarse los guantes, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el Irken, dándole un aire de maldad a su aura.

En ese momento el moreno pretendía alejarse de Zim, su mirada no lo tranquilizaba, estaba seguro de que algo malo iba a pasarle si no salía de esa casa pronto… el humano trato de llegar al otro lado de la cama, al menos así estaría lejos de Zim para poder saber qué hacer, pero una de las garras del alíen pesco el tobillo izquierdo del humano.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—. Zim jalo del tobillo de Dib para acercarlo a él.

—No…no Zim…déjame—. Pedía el humano a sabiendas que no podría huir tan fácil del Irken, Zim solo sonrió con burla ante las suplicas del humano, sin esperar más el Irken comenzó a pasar sus afiladas garras por el cuerpo de Dib, solamente para rasgar toda la ropa que el moreno vestía en ese momento. — ¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame!—. Dib trataba inútilmente de escapar de las garras del alíen, ahora la ropa de Dib era reducida a cientos de tiras destrozadas en el suelo.

Una vez que Zim despojo al humano de toda prenda, sonrió, era hora de desquitarse y de enseñarle al humano que él seguía y seguirá siendo un invasor, Dib estaba en medio de la cama, temblaba de miedo, Zim jamás había hecho algo como eso, pudo ver a Zim sonreír y eso no le dio buena espina, quiso volver a ponerse de pie, pero Zim se colocó encima de él aprisionando sus muñecas con una de sus garras, de nuevo esa sonrisa que en el rostro de Zim que le decía que lo que sea que estuviese pensando el alíen no era nada bueno.

—Abre las piernas—. Ordeno Zim, Dib abrió los ojos ante la repentina orden, el moreno pudo ver como Zim llevaba una de sus manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿Verdad?, Zim no estaba pensando en hacer lo que Dib creía ¿Verdad? — ¡Abre las piernas te dije!—. Repitió el de piel verde al ver que Dib no hacia movimiento alguno, este grito fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar al moreno.

—Estás loco—. El moreno comenzó a lanzar patadas para quitarse a Zim se encima, pero también parecía que había olvidado las extremidades biónicas del PAK de Zim, los cuales le sujetaron ambos tobillos, inmediatamente Dib entro en pánico, había quedado totalmente vulnerable ante Zim.

—Sera por las malas entonces—. La sonrisa que Zim tenía en ese momento, no hacía más que asustar al azabache, como pudo Zim volteo a Dib boca abajo en el colchón, de su PAK saco un tentáculo que mantendría presas ambas muñecas para inmovilizarlo, inmediatamente Zim se colocó de espaldas al humano, Dib podía sentir el aliento de Zim en su cuello, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, sabía lo que haría Zim a continuación.

El Irken alzo un poco la cadera de Dib, dejando su entrada al descubierto, Zim sonrió de manera cínica ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, podía sentir el cuerpo de Dib temblar debajo del suyo por el miedo que sentía el humano, esto estaba bien, de esa manera Dib lo respetaría y acataría sus órdenes sin chistar.

—Esto te enseñara que me debes respetar—. El moreno pudo sentir como Zim sonreía, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el miedo.

— ¡No!...no Zim, no lo ha… ¡AHHH!…—. Dib no había terminado de hacer su petición cuando Zim había introducido su miembro en el moreno sin preparación alguna, ocasionándole un severo desgarre a su entrada, los gritos de dolor de Dib no se hicieron esperar.

Zim ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que el moreno se acostumbrara a tener su miembro dentro, casi de inmediato comenzó con embestidas nada lentas, mientras que sus garras recorrían y rasgaban la piel blanca del humano, dejando en su camino algunas finas líneas rojas y muy pocas gotas de sangre.

—Ahh…ahh... Dib… —. Los gemidos de Zim no se dejaban opacar por los gritos del humano, su interior era el paraíso, y con el fin de aumentar ese placer, el alíen aumentaba la intensidad de las embestidas.

— ¡Zim!...¡Basta, ya BASTA!—. Dib no dejaba de gritar a causa del dolor del que era víctima, pero no sabía que dolía mas, si su dolor físico en ese momento en el que la persona que lo amaba lo estaba violando o… que él no significaba nada para la persona que más amaba y que en ese preciso instante lo estaba humillando de la peor forma posible. —Por favor… detente—. Suplicaba el moreno, Zim sonrió.

—Eso humano tonto, suplica… eso me gusta—. Dijo Zim con un tono lujurioso, sin detener las envestidas o la intensidad de las mismas, el olor a sangre había sido detectado por el alíen hacia un buen rato, pero no le tomo importancia, él quería seguir disfrutando de ese placer que el cuerpo del humano le brindaba de manera indirecta, de los ojos de Dib habían comenzado a salir lágrimas, había parado de llorar, pero no aun así de sentir dolor. — ¡AHHH!—. Zim había soltado un sonoro gemido al correrse dentro del humano, el alíen trataba de normalizar su respiración pero una vez que lo logro, salió del interior del humano, Dib no había podido evitar soltar un quejido de dolor, ante el ardor que le provocaba la esencia de Zim en su lastimaba entrada.

El humano no se volteo a ver a Zim, es más ni siquiera se movió de la cama, pudo sentir como el alíen se había recostado a su lado dándole la espalda, los ojos de Dib dejaron caer más lágrimas de dolor, pero esta vez no era por el dolor físico, sino porque ahora sabía que no significaba nada para la persona que él amaba, lo que había ocurrido en ese momento se lo confirmaba, él para Zim no era más que el humano con el que viva y se acostaba con él.

Su corazón había terminado de romperse en miles de pedazos cuando Zim lo llevo a la habitación y lo había tomado por la fuerza, pero lo peor no era eso, si no que Dib seguía amando a Zim…y es por eso que comenzaba a odiarse a sí mismo.

No supo cuando había logrado moverse un poco para el también darle la espalda al ser que se encontraba durmiendo en la misma cama que él, cerró los ojos pero aun así sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo de ellos, le dolía demasiado el corazón… sin más se quedó dormido.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

La poca luz del sol que se filtraba por entre las cortinas lo hizo despertar, sentía todo, absolutamente todo, su cuerpo adolorido, su mente no tardo en mostrarle los recuerdos de la noche anterior, volteo al lado contrario de la cama, pero lo encontró vacío, paseo su vista por toda la habitación, pero no había rastros del alíen, entonces sus ojos se cristalizaron, con sus pensamientos, él no era importante para Zim, él no significaba nada para la persona que significaba todo para él.

Trato de levantarse de la cama donde estaba acostado, pero de inmediato un agudo dolor en su espalda baja hizo que sus piernas fallaran mandándolo al suelo, Dib recordó la razón de ese dolor y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Como pudo el humano camino hasta el baño donde se encerró por un rato, se recargo en el lavabo para ver que tanto daño físico, aparte de su desgarrada entrada, le había ocasionado Zim, al verse al espejo pudo ver en su abdomen una enorme mancha de color morado, obviamente este fue el golpe que Zim le había lanzado al principio, pero al ver con determinada atención pudo ver que su cuello también estaba algo amoratado y podía apreciar a la perfección una palma con tres dedos en su cuello, dedujo que esa marca fue el resultado de que Zim casi lo asfixiara, de dio vuelta para poder apreciar un poco su espalda, y vio los cientos de rasguños que Zim le había hecho con sus garras, algunos ya comenzaban a cicatrizarse pero otros parecía que aún tenían sangre fresca emanado de ellas.

Dejo su inspección corporal de lado para darse un baño, y tratar de poder olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el moreno solamente abrió la llave del agua se sentó en el suelo de la regadera, junto sus rodillas a su pecho y dejo que el agua callera sobre él, comenzando de nuevo a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, solo lo cubría una toalla que mantenía anudada a su cintura, estaba pensativo, simplemente…pensativo.

Había tomado una decisión, la que parecía ser la más correcta para él…

Rápidamente comenzó a vestirse, se puso su típica camisa azul y sus pantalones negros y sus botas estilo gótico, una vez terminado de vestirse, se acercó al armario que Zim le había dado para guardar su ropa y de él saco un maleta negra, la coloco sobre la cama y la abrió, se acercó de nuevo a su armario y como pudo saco toda su ropa de ese lugar y la metió en la maleta sin siquiera acomodarla, se acercó al buro que estaba del lado de su cama y saco todos sus objetos personales y, al igual que la ropa, los metió en la maleta, una vez que no había nada mas de su propiedad en esa habitación, cerro la maleta y la tomo por el asa dio un último vistazo a la habitación para asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada, se colocó su gabardina y levanto el cuello para ocultar el moretón del mismo, abrió la puerta y salió de esa habitación.

Camino y bajo por las escaleras, se detuvo un momento, pues oía ruidos en la sala causados por la televisión, asomo un poco su cabeza, le alivio ver solo a GIR en la sala, atravesó la sala sin evitar que el robot se diera cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿A dónde vas Mary?—. Pregunto el robot con un boba sonrisa al ver que el moreno salía con una gran maleta a cuestas, el moreno pensó que decirle.

—Voy a salir GIR, no te preocupes—. Palpo la cabeza del robot el cual le sonrió, le alegraba que Mary estuviese viviendo con su amo y con él.

— ¿Me traes taquitos cuando regreses?—. Pregunto inocente la unidad SIR, pronto el semblante de Dib cambio a uno triste.

—Claro… te lo prometo—. Le mintió, le dio un último abrazo a GIR y de inmediato salió de la casa, lo único que no quería era que Zim lo viera en ese momento.

Una vez que el moreno cerró la puerta detrás de él, recorrió el patio de gnomos de Zim, por su mente pasaron cientos de recuerdos, se recargo en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, tenía que hacer esto, tenía que alejarse de Zim, él no era nada para ese alíen, entonces ¿Por qué quedarse en esa casa?, ¿Por qué permanecer en un lugar donde no significas nada?, su corazón dolía, mas por el hecho de que Dib no quería irse de esa casa, el moreno amaba a Zim, Dib estaba completamente enamorado de ese Irken orgulloso… pero también sabía que no podía tolerar ese trato por parte del alíen, las lágrimas volvieron una vez más a sus obres dorados.

Recordando cada una de las sonrisas que Dib le había sacado al alíen, o de más peleas inofensivas que había tenido con Zim, o de los tratos que el Irken le daba cuando recién iniciaron su relación…pero ahora… parecía ser que eso nunca existió.

Zim no lo quería… mucho menos lo amaba… ni siquiera le importaba él…

Con el dorso de la manga de su gabardina limpio los rastros de las lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas, se puso de pie, tomo la maleta y se alejó de esa casa… después vendría por el resto de sus cosas… cuando Zim no estuviera en SU base.

Continuara -

* * *

Disculpen la mala ortografía xD...

Ojala les haya gustado ^^ y si fue así, haganmelo saber en un Rw ^^, saben que soy feliz al leerlos, nos leemos en la próxima edición xD ...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo trayéndoles lo que es el capitulo 2 de Engaño, Tortura y Amor, espero que sea de su mas entero agrado ^^.

Este Fic contiene temática Yaoi/Homosexual, mas especifico, esto es un ZaDr(Zim and Dib romance), asi que si no te gusta, no lo leas, repito, **NO LO LEAS.**

*Los personajes de IZ no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran seria genial, pero no u_u, pertenecen al genio del humor negro Jhonen Vazquez.

* * *

Había despertado muy temprano en la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su laboratorio, tenía que seguir reparándolo por los daños que hacía un mes y medio había causado, lo bueno es que ya casi estaba del todo reparado, solo faltaba algunas máquinas que servían como fuentes de poder temporalmente en caso de que la base se quedara sin energía.

Pero la principal razón de que el alíen se encerrara es que no tenía ganas de ver al humano.

—Estúpida bola de carne—. Maldijo al moreno en lo más recóndito de su laboratorio. — ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a Zim así?, ¡yo soy Zim!—. Parloteaba el Irken con altanería, al menos esperaba que la "intimidación" que había ejercido la noche anterior hubiese funcionado para que el humano entendiera que no tenía el derecho de exigirle nada… se lo había dejado muy claro el día en que le pidió a Dib mudarse a la extraña casa verde…

"_SU base, SUS reglas…"_

El moreno acepto sin dudarlo, entonces ¿A que venían todas esas exigencias por su parte?

—Estúpidos humanos y sus estúpidos sentimientos sin sentido—. Hablo más con desprecio, mientras tomaba una herramienta muy parecida a un soplete para disponerse a fundir un poco de metal.

Claramente hacía referencia a los sentimientos que Dib decía tener hacia él, y por alguna extraña razón él mismo también había comenzado a sentir cosas por Dib, no tan fuertes como el humano sentía, pero podría decirse que disfrutaba de la compañía que le brindaba el humano, así al menos podría tener una plática inteligente con otra cosa que no fuera su estúpida unidad SIR o su monótona computadora, además de poder consumir otra clase de alimento que no fueran esos asqueroso waffles que GIR lo obligaba a comer.

Debía admitir que tener a Dib a su lado, hacia que ese exilio fuera menos tortuoso, pero aun así tortuoso, de cierta manera, ver a Dib recibirlo con una sonrisa y con alguna golosina después de un duro día de trabajo en su laboratorio, lo alegraba, pero nunca se lo había demostrado abiertamente, simplemente se limitaba a darle las gracias o a corresponderle la sonrisa con una propia, pero no más… su afecto por el humano de ahí, no pasaba.

Pero aun así, Dib se conformaba con solo esa pequeña parte de su afecto, Zim podría estar seguro de que él podría seguir tratado a Dib de esa manera, y el humano lo aceptaría sin chistar, sabia lo fuerte que era ese sentimiento llamado amor, lo había investigado durante meses antes de que el humano se le declarara, y estaba seguro de que, aun cuando Zim fuera grosero o hasta prepotente con el humano, el seguiría ahí, a su lado, sin preguntas y sin exigencias, pues no había oído quejas… al menos no hasta la noche anterior, y él podía asegurar que no las oiría más….

Y no sabe lo cierto que será eso…

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

El gruñir de su "estomago" lo había hecho ascender hasta la casa en busca de algo para comer, era más de medio día y suponía que Dib ya debería de haber llegado de la escuela avanzada para humanos, entiéndase como Universidad, y seguramente estaría haciendo la comida para él y para GIR, aun no podía entender cómo es que Dib le hacía para hacer la comida de Zim y la de GIR de una manera rápida, pues a veces el robot cambiaba constantemente de opinión sobre lo que quería para comida, pero luego llego a la conclusión de que el humano solo pedía comida rápida para GIR o bien compraba algunos tacos de "Taco Loco" después de salir de la universidad para que el robot comiera, pues GIR comía prácticamente de todo.

Salió por un conducto que daba al entro de la sala de la casa, encontrándola vacía, no había rastro de GIR por ningún lado, y ciertamente, Dib tampoco se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa, frunció el ceño ante el apaciguarte e inusual silencio que ahora tomaba la casa, se encamino a la cocina, para ver si el humano al menos había hecho algo para que él comiera antes de encerrarse a dormir en la habitación.

Pero el hecho de no encontrar nada comestible en la cocina o en la estufa o en el refrigerador, lo molestó, ¿Quién se creía ese humano como para querer matarlo de hambre?, frunció el ceño y con evidente enfado camino hasta las escaleras, y subió por las mismas, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y puso su mano en la perilla, pero no abrió la puerta, trato de apaciguar su enojo respirando profundamente, soltó la perilla de la puerta y se alejó de la habitación.

— ¡Computadora!—. Llamo el Irken. —Llévame al hangar—. Ordeno. De inmediato una plataforma que se encontraba debajo de sus pies comenzó a elevarse para llévalo al ático donde se encontraba su crucero Voot, no estaba de ánimos como para comenzar una pelea con el humano cabezón.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Dib se encontraba parado justo frente a la puerta de su vieja casa, podía escuchar el sonido de la televisión, lo cual le decía que Gaz se encontraba en la sala, suspiro por tercera vez en ese momento, pues estaba indeciso de si entrar utilizando su llave o tocar para que su escalofriante hermana abriera la puerta. Finalmente opto por lo segundo, creyendo que era la opción más adecuada, después de todo, él ya no vivía ahí.

Golpeo la puerta tres veces y espero, no tardaron mucho en abrirle la puerta, mostrando a una chica de diecisiete años, pelo morado y con el ceño fruncido, el cual cambio por una cara llena de sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos como plantos mostrando un color ámbar muy semejante al del moreno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—. Pregunto la chica con algo de sorpresa, pues si algo no esperaba era ver a su hermano en la puerta de esa casa.

—Yo…—. Hablo nervioso. —Solo vine a recoger unas cosas—. Explico de manera rápida, Gaz miro de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del moreno, su mirada recayó en la maleta que estaba postrada a los pies de su hermano, sin despegar su vista de él, la menor se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a Dib a la casa.

El moreno entro y dejo la maleta a un lado de la puerta, no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo, solo había ido ahí a recoger el dinero que había ahorrado para comenzar a rentar un departamento. Podía sentir la meticulosa mirada de su hermana penetrándolo por la espalda.

— ¿Paso algo?—. Pregunto interesada, algo muy inusual en ella. — ¿Peleaste con Zim?—.

—Cla…claro que no—. Se apresuró a decir con algo de nervios, la pelimorada frunció el ceño, Dib simplemente se limitaba a desviar la mirada de su hermana. —Solo he venido a recoger el dinero que había ahorrado, después me iré —. Dijo como pretexto para escapar de las futuras preguntas de Gaz, tenía la intención de darse la vuelta, pero una mano jalo del cuello de su gabardina.

—Un momento—. Gaz había dejado al descubierto el cuello de su hermano, ya que le había parecido que estaba demasiado levantado, y aunque dijera odiar a su hermano, sabia las cosas que le molestaban y una de esas era que siempre le molestaba que los cuellos de sus gabardinas estuvieran demasiado levantados. — ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?—. La menor pudo ver un enorme moretón que abarcaba todo el pálido cuello de su hermano, Dib simplemente aparto la mano de su hermana de un manotazo y le dio la espalda.

—No es nada—. Le dijo para encaminarse a las escaleras para ir a su habitación, la chica frunció el ceño, era evidente que Dib la estaba evadiendo, vio cómo su hermano subía las escaleras y antes de desaparecer tras las mismas pregunto.

— ¿Fue Zim?—. Dib paro su caminar ante la pregunta. —Fue él ¿Verdad?—. El moreno no contesto, simplemente siguió caminando, Gaz frunció el ceño ante la obvia esquiva de su hermano mayor.

Gaz siempre había dicho que lo que le pasara a su hermano la tenía sin cuidado, mientras ella pudiera jugar en paz con su GS2 no le importaba si a Dib se lo comía un monstruo alienígena que Zim hubiese soltado en la tierra, pero siempre lo decía de dientes para afuera, la familia Membrana no acostumbra a hablar de sentimientos, mucho menos a expresarlos, pero el hecho de que Dib pudiera sufrir a manos de alguien que no fuera ella, la llenaba de ira, más si el idiota de su hermano no se defendía.

No pasaron más de diez minutos en los cuales Dib se había perdido en el piso de arriba, mientras tanto Gaz lo esperaba en la sala, la menor tenía que hablar con su hermano acerca de eso.

—Bueno ya me voy Gaz—. Dib había caminado hasta la puerta, ni siquiera había volteado a ver a su hermana para despedirse. —Dale mis saludos a Papá—. Había tomado de nuevo su maleta y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la mano de su hermana le dio un manotazo para que soltara la perilla de la puerta.

—No iras a ningún lado hasta que me digas que te paso—. Gaz había empujado a Dib lejos de la puerta, pero para eso la pelimorada puso una de sus manos en su abdomen, Dib había soltado un quejido de dolor, lo que alerto a Gaz.

La menor frunció aún más el ceño y sin que el moreno se lo impidiera, Gaz levanto la camisa de su hermano, Dib no pudo evitar que su hermana viera el golpe de su abdomen, Gaz quedo impresionada ante semejante marca en el pálido abdomen de su hermano, Dib inmediatamente se bajó la camisa, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Ga…Gaz!—. Exclamo con nerviosismo, la chica frunció el ceño.

— ¿Porque?—. Pregunto la menor, a lo que Dib desvió la mirada para evitar la de su hermana menor. — ¡¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto?!—. Grito asustando a Dib, el moreno la vio con sorpresa ante su inusual preocupación, los ojos del moreno comenzaron a cristalizarse amenazando con derramar lágrimas que trataba de detener.

—No sé de qué hablas—. Dicho esto volvió a tomar su maleta, aparto a Gaz de su camino y salió de la casa sin decir nada más, Gaz le gritaba que regresara para que le diera una explicación, pero el moreno siguió su camino, aun no creía estar listo para hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Había pasado toda la tarde en el ático, terminando de hacerle algunas reparaciones al Voot, pues de nuevo esa extraña abeja* asesina había atentado contra él en un recorrido por la cuidad, por suerte no había daños graves más que algunas cuantas abolladuras.

Ahora sí, su instinto le decía que ahora debía ir a la cocina para que el humano le diera de comer, así que sin perder el tiempo, ya que su hambriento Squeedly-Spooch le exigía alimento, bajo hasta la sala, encontrándose a GIR viendo el programa del mono feo, Zim bufo ante la actividad de su unidad SIR, pero GIR no le prestó atención, como siempre, Zim le dio la espalda al robotito y camino hasta la cocina, esperando a que Dib estuviera ahí, para recibirlo con esa extraña comida llamada Omelette, Zim pasos su lengua por sus labios al imaginarse el sabor de dicho manjar, pero cualquier pensamiento de comida fue interrumpido al ver que las luces de la cocina se encontraban apagadas.

Esto extraño a Zim, paso su mano por una de las paredes para accionar el contacto de las luces y así encenderlas, al hacerlo, encontró la cocina justo como la había encontrado a medio día, vacía y sin nada de comer a la vista, el alíen chasqueo la lengua con molestia mientras fruncía el ceño, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ese humano apestoso lo escucharía, ahora debía enseñarle que a un invasor no se le deja morir de hambre.

Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación, y no le importo para nada volverla abrir de una patada de manera agresiva, pero lo primero que lo recibió fue la obscuridad, ni siquiera las luces automáticas se encendieron, frunció el ceño, pues sus antenas no detectaban ningún sonido que le indicara que Dib se encontraba adentro, al igual que en la cocina, busco el interruptor de las luces, al encontrarlo las encendió, viendo como la luz magenta iluminada esa vacía habitación.

No había rastro de que Dib hubiese estado ahí en toda la tarde, solo podía ver la cama con las sabanas desechas, clara señal de que el moreno había estado ahí en la mañana, pero aun así el alíen no dejo de fruncir el ceño, estaba molesto y no solo eso, también estaba hambriento, su Squeedly-Spooch pedía alimento y Dib sería el que se lo brindara, camino hasta el baño, deduciendo que el humano estaría dentro bañándose con esa asquerosa y mortífera agua, entro sin tocar, pero al igual que la cocina y la habitación, lo había encontrado vacío, solo esto hizo que su semblante molesto desapareciera, regreso a la habitación y vio el pequeño reloj digital que se encontraba en el buro del lado de su cama.

—"_10:45 pm…"_—. Pensó el alíen, evidentemente era tarde como para estar en la calle, además de que se notaba que el humano no había pisado la casa desde que salió de la universidad, paseo su vista por toda la habitación, entonces noto algo extraño en el armario que le había dado a Dib para que el humano guardara sus cosas, y es que dicho armario se encontraba con tres cajones abiertos.

Conocía a Dib, sabía que el moreno era un fanático del orden así como de sus fenómenos paranormales, Dib nunca dejaba los cajones de ese armario abiertos, con duda Zim se acercó al mueble, revisando los cajones, los cuales encontró vacíos, eso lo extraño más, así que fue abriendo de uno en uno el resto de los seis cajones que se formaban parte de ese mueble, encontrándose todos y cada uno de ellos vacíos, llego al par de puertas en donde debían estar las camisas, pantalones y gabardinas del moreno, puso ambas manos en las pequeñas manijas de la puerta y las abrió al mismo tiempo, abrió los ojos al no encontrar ninguna prenda del moreno en ese armario, volteo a sus espaldas y vio el buro que se encontraba del lado donde Dib solía dormir, corrió hasta él y abrió los dos cajones que conformaban el pequeño mueble, encontrándolo de igual manera que el armario…vacío, no había nada, absolutamente nada, del humano en esa habitación.

De inmediato bajo hasta la sala, si alguien sabia a donde había ido Dib ese era GIR, pues parecía que se llevaban bien, de inmediato ubico a su robot ayudante haciendo un drama frente al televisor solo porque en su novela la protagonista no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos por el hombre de su vida.

— ¡NOOOooo!—. Gritaba GIR mientras se aferraba al televiso con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. —Él no te merece—. Le decía a la protagonista, como si esta pudiera escucharlo, Zim se acercó a GIR y tomándolo por la antena lo aparto del televisor e hizo que lo encarara. — ¡No!, tengo que ver que Marcela se quede con Ruperto, ¡Lo necesito!—. Decía GIR histérico.

—Grrr… ¡Cállate y escucha GIR!—. Gruño el Irken para después soltar al robot el cual, asombrosamente, cayó de pie e hizo un saludo militar mientras sus verdes ojos cambiaban por unos rojos. — ¿Sabes dónde está el humano cabezón?—. Pregunto el alíen más tranquilo, a lo que GIR sonrió.

—Mary salió—. Dijo con simpleza, Zim espero a que GIR dijera algo más, pero no fue así.

— ¿Y a dónde fue?—. Pregunto de nuevo, pero GIR simplemente se encorvo como simio.

—Nooo loo see—. Dijo en tono idiota mientras comenzaba a golpear su cabeza y salía gritando, Zim ya no le prestó atención, miro en dirección al televisor y aun lado de este había un gran librero, en él se podía apreciar varios libros que hablaban de fantasmas y monstros y otros más estaban en idioma Irken, justo al lado de librero había un estante donde GIR solía poner las cientos de películas que rentaba y no devolvía del video club, en ese estante también podían verse algunas películas pertenecientes al joven amante de lo paranormal, Zim suspiro.

Al menor había dejado algunas cosas, eso significaba que el moreno tenía pensado regresar.

—Volverá, ese humano tonto no puede vivir ni un segundo sin mí—. Declaro con arrogancia hacia la nada. —Volverá y todo será como debe ser—. Dijo para después volver a encerrarse en su laboratorio.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Se encontraba sentado en la mesa de un comedor, había preparado una cena simple, que consistía en unos cuantos waffles con miel de maple y uno que otro con mermelada de fresa.

Aunque más que comer, parecía que solo se dedicaba a picar la comida con el tenedor, de un momento se le fue el hambre cuando recordó lo que debería estar haciendo en ese momento.

En ese momento el debería estar en casa de Zim, debería estarle preparando algo sumamente delicioso al alíen para que pudiera comer mientras él se dedicaba a comer con GIR.

El debería estar en la cocina de Zim, sonriéndole, diciéndole cuanto lo quiere, cuanto lo ama… pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba en su nuevo departamento, pequeño y acogedor, pero solitario.

Daría cualquier cosa por estar ahora en casa, en SU casa junto con Zim… pero después desecho todos esos pensamientos, no era SU casa, era la base DE Zim, y el…él solo tomaría el lugar de ser el "esclavo" novio de Zim, nada más…

Alejo el plato de waffles para recargar su cabeza en sus brazos para ocultarla con los mismos y comenzar a llorar de nuevo, esto era necesario… no podía seguir recibiendo solo las migajas de afecto que Zim le ofrecía, cuando el claramente le ofrecía mucho más, ya estaba cansado, estaba harto de todo eso, pero aun así…estaba enamorado.

Y eso, ni el mismo podía cambiarlo o bien… no tenía las fuerzas para dejar de amar a ese Irken egocéntrico y orgulloso.

De nuevo dejo correr las lágrimas de tristeza… se levantó de la silla, olvidando por completo la comida y se encamino a su nueva habitación, en donde pasaría una noche sin dormir reprochándose y odiándose por amar a alguien que no lo amaba de igual manera.

Continuara -

* * *

Esto fue el capitulo 2, espero poder traerles el siguiente lo antes posibles, si les gusta déjenme un Rw, saben que soy feliz leyendo su opinión ^^

Nos vemos en la siguiente edición, cambio y fuera (^_^)7.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos de nuevo ^w^/.

Aqui la Invasora Zib, reportandoce al servicio xD.

aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que se a de su mas entero agrado.

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene Lemon, algo leve...creo ¬¬U, espero no traumarlos con esto jeje ^^U

Ahora si... al Fic

*Todos los personajes de IZ no me pertenecen, si no al genio del humor negro, Jhonen Vazquez.

* * *

Una semana, una maldita semana y no había señales de que Dib fuera a regresar a la extraña casa verde, mientras tanto, en la sala de dicha casa, se encontraba un Irken sentado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados viendo, sin ver en realidad, el gran televisor en donde GIR solía ver aquellos estúpidos programas, su ceño fruncido era una clara señal de que se encontraba de muy mal humor.

Y quien no estaría de ese humor de perros cuando lo único que has comido en esa semana ha sido una infinidad de waffles, todos y cada uno cortesía de su unidad SIR, estaba totalmente asqueado de comer tanto waffle durante varios días seguidos, tanto que tuvo que amarrar a GIR para que no siguiera haciendo más de esos asquerosos pedazos de pan.

Ahora sus pensamientos giraban solamente en la pregunta ¿A qué horas pensaba entrar por la puerta ese humano apestoso?, llevaba seis días, catorce horas y treinta minutos haciéndose esa misma pregunta una y otra vez.

De vez en cuando miraba por la ventana de la sala para ver si el humano llegaba de la universidad, pero al llegar la hora, jamás lo veía asomar su mechón en forma de guadaña por el final de la calle.

Y ahora que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con GIR a un lado y sin dirigirle la palabra, gruñía de vez en cuando con molestia por los repentinos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, finalmente con uno de sus puños golpeo el recarga brazos del sofá con evidente enojo, se levantó, comenzó a ponerse la peluca y las lentillas y sin decirle nada a GIR, salió de la casa para ir al único lugar donde podría encontrar a ese humano cabezón.

* * *

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

* * *

Gaz se encontraba jugando con su nuevo GS, aunque en realidad no se encontraba concentrada en el videojuego, más que nada su cabeza giraba alrededor de saber qué es lo que Zim le había hecho a su hermano, Dib en lo que llevaba de vida, jamás había dejado que alguien le hiciera algo sin cobrársela después, la mayoría de esas pequeñas "venganzas" eran dirigidas a Zim, puesto que ellos dos eran enemigos jurados.

Pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando el raro de su hermano comenzaba la pubertad, de pronto ya no decía que Zim era un extraterrestre y hasta había dejado de hablar de sus locas cosas paranormales, eso le extraño, mas no le sorprendió, no hasta que un día vio a Dib sentado en la misma mesa que Zim, sin discutir y sin golpearse, eso en verdad era un verdadero milagro, pero aun así Gaz lo dejo pasar, pensaba que el loco de su hermano tal vez… había madurado.

Pero luego, cuando Dib estaba por entrar a la universidad, le informo al Profesor Membrana que se iría a vivir con su amigo extranjero, eso más que disgustarle al padre del chico, le alegro, en realidad no le importaba con quien viviese su hijo mayor, siempre y cuando le jurara que seguiría estudiando la dichosa ciencia real, Dib lo acepto y fue así como se mudó con Zim llevándose solo lo justo, sus demás pertenencias, entre ellas incluidas un monto de ahorros que llevaba juntando desde los tres años para comprarse un equipo caza fantasmas, fueron encerradas por el mismo Dib, en su habitación, nadie que no fuera el joven Membrana, pondría un pie en ella de nuevo.

Pero después de unos meses, Gaz comenzó a notar algunos cambios en el comportamiento de Dib, esto solo cuando la menor lo visitaba, por mandato de su padre, a la universidad, de pronto se comportaba muy deprimido y al siguiente minuto muy alegre, esto en especial cuando estaba rodeado de gente.

Y ahora sabia porque el repentino cambio de emociones, Zim era el causante, Dib estaba ciegamente enamorado de ese alíen, el cual solo se limitaba a tenerlo a su lado como un vil esclavo…¡Y DIB NO HACIA NADA AL RESPECTO!...

Esa era una de las cosas que la sacaba de quicio de su hermano, toda su vida defendiéndose de aquellas personas que lo llamaban loco y ahora simplemente se dedicaba a agachar su cabeza cuando Zim le daba órdenes.

Eso la ponía furiosa, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba destrozando su nueva versión de GS2 entre sus manos.

Cualquier pensamiento de destrucción y venganza se desvanecieron con el tocar de la puerta, dejo de lado su maltratada consola y se encamino hasta la puerta para ver quién era la persona a la que le cortaría la mano por su insistencia en tocar una y otra vez el timbre de la puerta.

Al abrir la misma su cara cambio de una de molesta a una de sorpresa que después transformo a una de furia total, apretó sus puños con coraje y frunció el ceño, no le alegraba para nada ver que quien tocaba la puerta era…

— ¿Esta tu hermano en esta casa?—. Zim era el que estaba tocando de manera insistente la puerta, ante la pregunta hecha por el ex invasor, Gaz solo guardo silencio, Zim la miro extrañado. —Si esta en esta casa, no lo escondas o sufrirás la ira de…—. Gaz no lo había dejado continuar pues en cuanto tuvo la suficiente fuerza acumulada en su puño, fue que golpeo a Zim en la mejilla haciendo que el alíen cayera al suelo sin poder evitarlo, el Irken escupió un poco de sangre y regreso la vista a la humana que yacía parada cerca de él, Zim se llevó la mano a su mejilla como reflejo.

—Lárgate de mi casa antes de que me decida hacer papilla espacial contigo—. Le dijo con un tono por de más molesto, Zim se sorprendió ante la amenaza, pero no se dejó intimidar, se puso de pie y encaro a la chica.

—No me iré hasta que Dib-gusano salga—. Le dijo con los brazos cruzados, la menor simplemente apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño.

—Pues lo lamento por ti, pero Dib no se encuentra aquí—. La chica también se cruzó de brazos. —Y no sé dónde está, y aunque lo supera no te lo diría—. Ante esto Zim frunció el ceño.

— ¡Mientes!—. Grito mientras apuntaba a Gaz de manera acusatoria. —Dile a Dib que salga ahora o seré yo quien lo saque—. Amenazo.

—Tus amenazas de niño de diez años no me asustan Zim—. Le dijo sin dejarse intimidar por el alíen. —Ahora largo de mi casa—. Gaz estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. —Por cierto, si llego a enterarme de que le has hecho daño a mi hermano otra vez, te juro por el cerdo de la pizza que lo pagaras—. Después de lanzar su amenaza, azoto la puerta dejando al alíen sin tiempo para contestar a la misma.

El alíen soltó un gruñido y pateo la puerta de la entrada, se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, ese era el único lugar al que creía que encontraría a Dib, pues no sabía en dónde ni a qué universidad asistía el moreno.

Ahora parecía que solo podía esperar a que Dib se dejara ver…

* * *

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

* * *

Salía de entre las ramas de uno de los arbustos que solía usar cuando niño para espiar a Zim, había esperado en ese lugar toda la tarde para ver si Zim salía y así poder recoger las cosas que le faltaban, cerca de las siete de la tarde fue que vio salir al Irken con pasos rápidos de la casa, diez minutos después GIR salió también, seguramente a comprar taquitos o a alguna de sus parrandas.

Espero a que el robot estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de la casa para poder salir de su escondite, cuando lo hubo perdido al final de la calle, salió de entre los arbustos y se acercó a la casa, tenía a cuestas una caja de cartón vacía para sacar de ese lugar, las pocas cosas que quedaban ahí, lo cual eras solo algunos libros y películas.

Saco las llaves del bolsillo de su gabardina y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue que GIR había dejado la televisión prendida, se acercó a una de las paredes y encendió la luz de la sala, tomo el control del televisor y lo apago, quedando la casa en un completo silencio, Dib suspiro con cansancio.

—Bueno, debo darme prisa—. Dijo a la nada mientras se acercaba al librero de la sala y comenzaba a sacar todos sus libros de temas paranormales del librero para guardarlos en la caja de cartón, una vez guardados los libros, se acercó al estante donde GIR guardaba las películas que rentaba, y al igual que los libros, saco las películas que le pertenecían y comenzó a guardarlas en la caja.

De pronto escucho como la puerta era azotada contra la pared al ser abierta, se giró para ver quién era.

— ¡Tu!—. Pudo escuchar que dijo la persona que acababa de entrar en un tono entre preocupado y molesto.

—Zim—. Susurro el humano.

* * *

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

* * *

Estaba realmente molesto, esa sucia larva humana que tenía el moreno como hermana no le había permitido ver a Dib y además tenía el descaro de amenazarlo, ¿Quién se creía esa humana inferior para amenazarlo así?

No se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a su patio hasta que se vio parado en medio de su extraño jardín rodeado de gnomos lásers, suspiro y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta cuando la vio entrecerrada y también pudo escuchar varios ruidos provenientes desde el interior.

Arqueo una ceja, pues GIR le había dicho que iba salir de fiesta con algunos amigos que había conocido en sus muchas parrandas, entonces ¿Quién estaba dentro de la casa?, ¿Acaso lo estaban robando?, no eso no era posible, su computadora hubiera sacado del perímetro a todo civil desconocido que estuviese infiltrado en la base.

Abrió sus ojos falsos color violeta cuando el último pensamiento cruzo su mente.

—"_Si hubiese alguien desconocido, la computadora lo hubiera sacado de la casa inmediatamente, entonces…"_—. Abrió la puerta hasta azotarla contra la pared, reconocía a la persona que se encontraba parada junto al televisor. — ¡Tu!—. Dijo al ver a Dib mientras este sostenía una caja de película, el moreno lo vio con los ojos abiertos clara señal de que no esperaba que Zim regresara tan pronto.

—Zim—. Escucho su nombre salir de los labios del moreno en un susurro, Dib desvió la mirada y trataba de seguir con lo que hacía antes de que el alíen llegara.

— ¿Dónde has estado?—. Pregunto Zim mientras se acercaba al moreno, esta pregunta retumbo en los oídos de Dib, ¿Acaso Zim se había preocupado por él?, sintió una felicidad abrumar su corazón, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando Zim volvió a hablar. —No he comido nada que no sean los asquerosos waffles de GIR, sabes que esas cosas terminan dándome nauseas cuando los como por tantos días seguidos—. Dijo sin importancia el alíen, Dib por otro lado había pasado de estar feliz a estar decepcionado.

Decepcionado porque el alíen no le hizo esa pregunta por qué estuviera preocupado por él, sino porque Zim, al no estar Dib con él en esa semana, tenía que conformarse con la comida que le servía GIR, decepcionado porque Zim no lo extrañaba a él, sino que, el de piel verde, extrañaba el tener un "novio-esclavo" que le hiciera las cosas domésticas, decepcionado porque creyó que Zim, al menos, se preocuparía por él, decepcionado porque creyó que lo extrañaría.

Que puño de mentiras y fantasías había esperado… solo para acabar decepcionado.

Dib agacho su vista y apretó la caja de la película que aun sostenía, finalmente levanto su vista y le dedico a Zim un ceño fruncido, sin decir nada, Dib volteo al estante y retomo su actividad de guardar sus películas en la caja para llevárselas junto con los libros.

Este gesto inusual en Dib sorprendió a Zim, hace mucho que el moreno no le dedica esa mirada llena de ¿Odio?... ¿Podría ser odio?, o tal vez ¿Decepción?, no lo sabía con seguridad, dejo aquello de lado cuando vio a Dib meter un par de sus pertenencias en lo que parecía ser una caja de cartón.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo humano?—. Pregunto el alíen, Dib no le contesto simplemente siguió metiendo sus cosas en la caja. —Dib-cosa, te estoy hablando—. Le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la muñeca para que dejara de meter sus cosas en esa caja, Dib no se inmuto y de inmediato de soltó del agarre de Zim, tomo la última película que quedaba en el estante y la metió en la caja, tomo la misma y rodeo a Zim para poder encaminarse a la puerta.

Dib estuvo a punto de salir de la casa y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque la puerta se cerró de pronto dejándolo dentro de la casa, el moreno intento abrirla pero no pudo, volteo a ver a Zim aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Abre la puerta—. Le dijo firme.

—No—. Contesto Zim mientras se acercaba al humano, Dib al ver esto comenzó a forcejear con la puerta para tratar de abrirla, Zim había golpeado con su palma la puerta, estaba justo detrás de Dib, el moreno inhalo y exhalo para tranquilizarse, se giró para encarar a Zim de una vez por todas. — ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?—. Pregunto una vez más el alíen, Dib volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Me voy de aquí, eso es lo que hago—. Le dijo el humano con un tono molesto, Zim por primera vez sintió algo extraño dentro de él cuando Dib le dijo esas palabras, ¿Qué se iba?, ¿A dónde?

— ¿Qué?—. Pregunto el alíen sorprendido aun no creyendo lo que había salido de la boca del humano.

—Lo que escuchaste, me largo de este lugar—. Le dijo el humano con voz firme. —No creo que te importe mucho que me vaya, después de todo para ti no soy nadie—. Los ojos del moreno comenzaban a cristalizarse con cada palabra que salía de su boca; era la verdad, fría y dolorosa verdad. —Ahora, me harías el favor de abrir la puerta—.

—No—. Le dijo el alíen una vez más, mientras comenzaba acercar su rostro al de Dib, el moreno al ver las intenciones de Zim fue que desvió su rostro, era evidente que Zim intentaría besarlo.

—Computadora, abre la puerta de la entrada—. Dijo el moreno, evidentemente, si no lo había sacado de la casa, eso significaba que sus órdenes aun dominaban sobre la computadora, lo cual era cierto, de inmediato el seguro de la puerta fue desactivado y Dib pudo abrir la puerta un poco, pero de nuevo Zim la cerró con su mano.

—No te iras de aquí—. Le susurro Zim al odio, Dib con evidente frustración, dejo la caja donde había guardado lo poco que le quedaba en esa casa, en el suelo, y encaro a Zim de nuevo, pero lo que no se esperaba el moreno fue que Zim lo besara en cuanto este se diera la vuelta.

El beso no fue para nada tierno, por muy al contrario, había sido hambriento y apasionado, Dib había cerrado los ojos como reflejo e intentaba apartar a Zim, no quería volver a caer en lo mismo, no quería ceder ante Zim como lo hacía siempre, pero era tan imposible el apartar a la persona que más amas de ti.

No falto mucho para que Zim se separara del humano para poder dejarlo respirar.

—Acéptalo Dib, no puedes vivir sin mí—. Le dijo con arrogancia y casi de inmediato volvió a besar al moreno sin dejarlo replicar por lo dicho.

—"_No"_—. Pensaba el humano mientras era besado por el alíen. —_"No caigas de nuevo"_—. Se decía mientras trataba de apartar a Zim sin lograrlo. —_"No de nuevo"_—. Lágrimas de impotencia caían de sus bellos obres dorados mientras comenzaba a aceptar el beso del alíen.

No sabía en qué momento es que habían llegado a la habitación, ni tampoco cuando fue que Zim le había quitado la ropa ni tampoco sabía en qué momento habían llegado a la cama mientras Zim besaba toda la pálida piel visible del moreno.

Dib se encontraba debajo de Zim, disfrutando de las caricias del alíen, las cuales no había podido evitar recibir, su cabeza le decía que apartara al alíen tomara su ropa y se largara lo más pronto de ese lugar, pero su corazón le decía que el alíen lo amaba, que era por eso que se encontraba en esa situación, y él no podía evitar que fuera Zim y sus caricias lo que hacía que su corazón latiera de sobre manera.

—Ahhh… Zim—. Gimió al sentir como Zim había engullido su miembro y comenzaba a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, causando que se arqueara ante las descargas que Zim provocaba.

Después de un rato el alíen se pudo a la altura de Dib para besarlo de nuevo, mientras hacía esto el alíen le masturbaba causando que Dib gimiese en la boca de Zim, el cual acallaba sus gemidos con los hambrientos besos que le daba.

Zim había tomado las piernas de Dib y las coloco sobre sus hombros, mientras que Zim rozaba su miembro en contra de la entrada del moreno con la intención de encontrarla, una vez que el alíen la encontró comenzó a meter su miembro muy lentamente, al mismo tiempo veía las expresiones que tenía Dib, Zim no podía dejar de ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que aparecía en el moreno cada vez que le besaba o hacían esa clase de cosas, adoraba los suspiros entre cortados que salían de su boca, le excitaba ver como Dib apretaba las sabanas debajo de ellos para tratar de soportar el placer que le brindaban sus embestidas contra su cuerpo.

—Zim…ahhh…. —. El alíen adoraba como se oía su nombre saliendo de los labios de Dib, al igual que la voz suplicante con la que le hablaba, adoraba como Dib se aferraba a su cuerpo en un abrazo. —Zim…te…amo—. Al igual que esas palabras llenas de sentimiento que jamás se había molestado en contestar, adoraba esas lagrimas que salían de los obres dorados del moreno cada vez que hacían el amor, lo adoraba todo, pero nunca se lo había dicho, porque jamás lo creyó necesario, y seguía sin creerlo.

—Dib…yo…—. Zim se mordió el labio para no decir nada, siguió embistiendo el cuerpo del moreno, hasta que llegaron a un glorioso orgasmo para ambos, al terminar, ambos trataba de regularizar sus respiraciones, Zim había salido del cuerpo del humano y de inmediato regreso esa frialdad a su rostro, Zim se separó de Dib y se recostó a un lado del moreno dándole la espalda.

Dib, por otro lado se reprochaba mentalmente el haber vuelto a caer, se reprochaba lo estúpido que había sido al volver a ceder siendo que para Zim no era más… que el humano con el que se revolcaba, justo como lo acababa de hacer, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y de igual manera le dio la espalda a Zim.

Cerró los ojos, trataría de dormir un poco, puesto que no lo había podido hacer en la última semana, y todo era por culpa de ese ser que se encontraba detrás de él.

* * *

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

* * *

Aun se encontraba recostado, abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar algo de ruido a su alrededor y con lo primero que se encontró fue con los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las obscuras cortinas, puso su mano frente a los ojos para que la luz no lo lastimara, se dio la vuelta al sentir como el colchón se hundía del lado contrario, lo primero que vio fue la espalda desnuda de Dib, por lo que vio dedujo que se estaba poniendo sus botas, a la vez que recogía su camisa azul del suelo y se la echaba encima, el moreno volvió a pararse mientras se abotonaba la camisa y se abrochaba bien el pantalón, se dio la vuelta para recoger sus lentes que había dejado en el buro de su lado de la cama y con lo primero que se encontró fue con los enormes ojos magentas de Zim.

— ¿Qué haces?—. Le pregunto Zim aun recostado, Dib no le contesto, simplemente se limitó a colocarse sus lentes recogió su gabardina y se la puso mientras caminaba a la puerta de la habitación. — ¿A dónde vas?—. Pregunto Zim ahora si enderezándose al ver que Dib salía de la habitación.

—Ya te lo había dicho, me voy de aquí—. Le dijo el humano con voz fría, abrió la puerta para salir pero al igual que la noche anterior un brazo le impidió la salida.

—Ya te dije que no te iras—. Le dijo Zim con voz firme, el moreno frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres nadie para decidir eso—. Le dijo el moreno mientras le daba una patada en la boca del estómago, dejando vulnerable a Zim por unos segundos, segundos que no desaprovecharía, una vez que vio a Zim doblarse y caer al suelo a causa del dolor, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo de ella, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar a la sala. —Computadora, abre la puerta—. El seguro de la entrada fue desactivado y Dib abrió la puerta para salir de esa casa lo más rápido y así evitar que Zim lo detuviera una vez más.

Zim había tratado de alcanzar a Dib, pero para cuando el alíen llego a la puerta, el humano ya había desaparecido al final de la calle, aunque quisiera no podía seguirlo, no sin su disfraz, al ver que no podía seguir al humano, simplemente se limitó a cerrar la puerta, y al darse media vuelta tropezó con algo, frunció el ceño, se volteo con la intención de destruir la cosa que había sido causante de su caída pero al ver la cosa que causo la misma, cambio de idea, pues era la caja donde Dib había metido las cosas que pensaba llevarse.

Tomo la caja entre sus manos y la puso en la esquina cerca del librero, al menos ya tenía un pretexto para que Dib volviera.

* * *

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

* * *

Por otro lado, Dib había llegado muy agitado a su departamento, pues había corrido por media ciudad para regresar rápido a su nuevo departamento, al llegar cerró la puerta con las cinco cerraduras que tenía y luego se tiro en el sofá.

De nuevo había cedido, de nuevo había entregado su corazón y de nuevo lo habían destrozado y pisoteado, se odiaba por no poder dejar de amar a ese estúpido y egocéntrico Irken que solo se dedicaba a romperle el corazón en miles de pedazos, hundió su cara en uno de los cojines del sofá y soltó un grito de completa frustración mientras volvía a dejar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Sin despegar su rostro del cojín había comenzado a pasear una de sus manos por el suelo de esa sala, buscando algo con ella, solo levanto la vista al no encontrarlo, lo busco por el suelo de la sala y por el corredor que llegaba a la entrada del departamento.

— ¡Maldición!—. Se maldijo al recordar que, al salir tan rápido de la casa de Zim, había olvidado la caja que tenía sus libros y películas en la casa del alíen.

Viéndose en la necesidad de volver a pisar la casa a la que se había obligado a no volver.

Continuara -

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capi de hoy? ^^, espero les haya gustado y se dignen a dejarme aunque sea un pequeño comentario ^w^, ya saben que soy feliz cuando los recibo.

Y ahora... ¡Gracias a...!

**ariam18**

**arami8**

**blink-chan90**

Por escribirme sus Rw ^^, en verdad se los agradezco.

Bueno me despido, nos leeremos en la siguiente edición...

Invasora Zib, Cambio y fuera! ^w^7


	4. Chapter 4

¡La Invasora Zib, reportandose al servicio! (^w^)7, bueno aqui dejare el capitulo 4 de esta historia xD, espero que sea de su mas entero agrado y espero no estar decepcinando a nadie con este burdo intento de Fic ^w^, no digo mas...

Vamos al Fic ^w^/

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que vio por última vez al humano, Zim ha comenzado a sentir la soledad que merodeaba alrededor de él y, aunque aún tenía a GIR para hacerle compañía, podía sentir que no era lo mismo que cuando era Dib quien estaba junto a él.

Ahora se encontraba recostado a lo largo del sofá de su sala, ahí en ese lugar se la había pasado toda la mañana de ese día.

—Dib—. Susurro el alíen mientras volteaba a ver el techo, al principio la relación con el humano iba bien, entonces ¿Qué rayos paso?, ahora que había tenido tiempo a solas, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido con el humano, desde que llego a la Tierra.

Comenzó a recodar la manera en que Dib lo había descubierto, las constantes peleas y persecuciones contra el humano para detener sus planes de conquista, su trabajo juntos cuando un enemigo común llegaba a sus vidas, incluso recordó el cambio de actitud de Dib para con él, el cambio de las miradas de odio por las de admiración, golpes remplazados por abrazos y los insultos fueron sustituidos por palabras llenas de sentimientos.

Pero aún no entendía por qué la maldita relación se veía afectada ahora, ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal con el humano?, habían pasado bien los primeros cinco meses, entonces ¿Qué había cambiado en Dib?

Se quedó en silencio un momento y se colocó el brazo sobre su rostro tapando sus ojos.

—El problema no era Dib…era yo—. Susurro, ahora todo quedaba claro en su mente, era él el que había cambiado su actitud, era él el que había cambiado, y la actitud de Dib cambio para adaptarse a la suya, que idiota, el único culpable de todo esto… era él mismo.

* * *

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

* * *

Había acabado su última clase, estaba guardando sus cosas para poder salir del aula de la universidad a la que asistía, Dib tenía su mente perdida en algún lugar de su muy loca cabeza, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que una chica se acercaba a él por la espalda, solo reacciono cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura en un abrazo.

—Hola, Dib—. Dijo sonriente la chica, mientras se separaba del moreno para poder ponerse frente a él. Raven era la mejor amiga de Dib en la universidad, era una extraña chica, que tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la suya, tenía el cabello de un inusual color blanco, el cual le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los muslos, también tenía unos brillantes y hermosos ojos color gris que combinaban con su pálida piel de fantasma.

—Hola, Raven—. El moreno trato de sonreír sin mucho éxito, la peliblanca noto que Dib parecía, de nuevo, deprimido.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Dib?—. Pregunto preocupada. — ¿Estas teniendo problemas de nuevo?—. Raven abrazo de nuevo a Dib, creyendo que lo que el moreno necesitaba era algo de apoyo ante alguna dura situación, el humano no tardo en corresponder el abrazo de su amiga.

—Algo así, aun no me acostumbro a mi nuevo departamento—. Raven frunció el ceño, ella sabía de los problemas que Dib tenía con su muy estúpido noviecillo, eso la enojaba, porque Dib siempre terminaba cediendo ante aquel ser tan imbécil, que osaba maltratar a alguien tan increíble como lo era ese moreno.

— ¿Seguro?, pareces desanimado—. Dijo la chica mientras ella y el moreno caminaban fuera de la Universidad, al escuchar aquello, Dib abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro a la chica.

— ¿Se me nota tanto?—. Raven sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Dib.

—Te aseguro que solo yo podría notarlo—. Sonrió. —No por nada soy tu mejor amiga—. Ambos caminaron por un rato, y Raven veía que Dib no hablaba mucho. — ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?, yo invito—. Le dijo al moreno, Dib al principio pensó en negarse. —Y no aceptare un NO, como respuesta—. Pero la peliblanca se adelantó a lo que Dib haría, así que sin negarse más, siguió a la chica hasta una pequeña cafetería que había cerca de ahí.

Raven escogió una mesa algo alejada de las demás, quería hablar con el moreno sin interrupciones, pidieron su comida, parecía que Dib estaba un poco más animado y eso le gusto a Raven, pues bromeaban como siempre.

De pronto la chica se quedó viendo algo que sobresalía por el cuello de la camisa del moreno, con toda la confianza del mundo, extendió su mano para ver qué era lo que Dib traía colgando del cuello.

— ¿Qué es esto?—. Dib no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Raven viera lo que tenía colgado al cuello y que hasta ahora mantuviera oculto.

Lo que Dib tenía en el cuello era una cadena de plata sencilla de la cual colgaba un dije de metal en colores plateados y magentas, Raven se quedó sorprendida ante lo que veía, reconocía ese logo, miro aquella asquerosa insignia con odio, pero asegurándose de que Dib no lo notara.

—Es bonito, que significa—. Dijo con la voz más convincente que pudo sacar, Dib tomo aquel dije y lo miro.

—Es una insignia, significa mucho para mí—. Sonrió con amargura y Raven lo noto.

— ¿Fue un regalo?—. Pregunto con curiosidad, Dib desvió la mirada mientras tenía un semblante triste de nuevo.

—Algo así—. Dijo con desilusión. —Fui yo él que lo compro para un regalo—. Raven no comprendía, Dib suspiro, precia el mejor momento para desahogarse de todo lo que llevaba dentro. —Se supone que sería un regalo para él—. Raven sabía perfectamente que Dib se refería a su novio cuando decía "él"

* * *

**-/ 3 Meses antes /-**

* * *

Dib entraba en una joyería que se encontraba en el centro comercial de la ciudad, había esperado con ansia el día que tenía que regresar a ese local a recoger un pequeño encargo que había hecho, cuando entro de inmediato fue atendido por una chica que estaba de turno en el local.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo?—. Pregunto de manera amable la chica, el moreno asintió y de entre los bolsillos de su gabardina sacaba un recibo de compra.

—Vengo a recoger un pedido—. Mostro el papel a la chica, la cual lo tomo y leyó lo que decía, sonrió al moreno.

—Así que tú eres Dib—. Dijo con una sonrisa. —En seguida te traigo tu pedido—. La chica desapareció solo unos cuantos minutos y cuando volvió trajo con ella una pequeña caja en color negro. —Es muy extraño que pidan cosas como estas, pero creo que quedaron lindos —. La chica abrió la caja para mostrarle al moreno dos cadenas de plata sencillas y cada una de ellas tenía un dije distinto.

—Lo sé, pero las necesito para algo especial—. Sonrió a la chica y saco ambos collares de la caja para verlos mejor, uno tenía colores negro, magenta y plateado y el otro negro, azul y plateado.

Uno de los dijes era la insignia Irken y el otro podría decirse que era la insignia con la que Dib se distinguía, volvió a guardar ambos dijes y salió del lugar con una sonrisa, llego a una de las bancas que había en el centro comercial y abrió de nuevo la pequeña caja, ahora solo saco el collar con la insignia Irken y se la coloco en el cuello.

—Yo le pertenezco…—. Dijo mientras veía como la insignia colgaba de su cuello, desvió la vista al dije que ahora se encontraba solo en la caja y sonrió. —…Y él me pertenece—. Y de nuevo emprendió marcha hacia su casa para darle aquel dije a la persona que más quería en el universo.

Llego a la extraña casa verde pero no entro en ella, aún estaba un poco nervioso por la emoción de darle aquello que había comprado para el alíen, llevaban 6 meses de relación y Dib creyó conveniente regalarle algo a Zim, tal vez solo sería un capricho suyo, algo que a lo mejor Zim no entendería, pero esperaba que le gustara, tomo un poco de aire y seguidamente lo expulso, abrió la puerta de la casa y entro en el lugar, encontrándose a Zim en la sala sentado en el sofá viendo la tele junto con GIR.

El moreno se acercó a Zim, el cual parecía molesto, el alíen aparto la vista para ver al humano el cual de inmediato le tendió una caja de color negro, Zim alzo una ceja ante el ofrecimiento, Dib se mostraba sonrojado y algo nervioso.

—Es para ti—. Le dijo con una sonrisa, Zim se levantó del sofá y tomo la caja que el moreno le ofrecía.

— ¿Qué es?—. Pregunto el alíen de manera seria, a Dib se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras Zim abría aquella caja y veía lo que contenía dentro.

—Hoy cumplimos 6 meses de estar juntos—. Le dijo el humano muy sonriente ante lo que decía, Zim arqueo la ceja al ver aquel objeto que solían usar los humanos en el cuello, reconocía el símbolo que jugaba su papel de dije en ese ¿collar?, levanto la vista para ver de nueva cuenta a Dib, y vio que en el cuello del humano se encontraba el mismo collar, solo que el dije era la insignia que distinguía al imperio Irken.

— ¿Y?—. Pregunto con duda el alíen ante lo que decía el humano, quitándole importancia al obsequio, Dib, confundido ante la reacción de Zim, o más bien la falta de esta, comenzó a titubear.

—Amm… bueno, veras…este…es…es un regalo, por el tiempo que hemos estado juntos—. Decía el moreno entre cortado por los nervios y tal vez por la desesperación de que Zim no daba una reacción positiva, como la que él esperaba. —Es lo que hacemos aquí en la Tierra cuando quieres demostrar con objetos que quieres mucho a una persona—. El moreno señalo el dije que colgaba de su cuello. — ¿Vez?—. Zim frunció el ceño, sabia de lo que Dib hablaba, pero prefirió no decir nada, volvió a ver aquel objeto que yacía en aquella caja negra, esta vez una mirada de desprecio ataco al pobre dije, y Dib lo noto, Zim cerro la caja y con toda la frialdad y crueldad que distingue a un invasor dijo lo siguiente.

—Que estúpido—. Dijo el Irken. —GIR, toma esto—. Le dio la caja a su robot. —Tíralo a la basura o quédatelo, no me importa—. Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Dib repitiéndose una y otra vez, agacho su mirada con decepción mientras el alíen le daba la espalda. —Estaré en mi laboratorio, por favor ten lista la comida humana que siempre me preparas para cuando termine de trabajar—. Dijo Zim antes de desaparecer por el bote de basura que se encontraba en la cocina.

—Si claro—. Dijo el humano en un susurro, el cual ya no fue escuchado por Zim, el moreno volteo a donde se encontraba GIR sentado viendo el televisor, el robot aún tenía la caja en la mano, la cual agitaba, haciendo solar el collar dentro de ella, Dib se acercó a él. —GIR, ¿Podrías darme la caja que te dio Zim?—. Le pidió el moreno, GIR sonrió tontamente y le entrego la caja al humano.

—Cuídalo mucho Mary, es una lástima que a mi jefecito no le gustara, es muy bonito—. Dib sonrió con amargura mientras tomaba la caja que antes le había dado a Zim, Dib no le contesto a GIR, simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, entro en la habitación, una vez ahí, se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar, recordando la palabras dichas por el alíen.

* * *

**-/ Actualidad /-**

* * *

—Parece que no fue una buena idea regalarle algo que debí saber desde un principio que no significaría nada para él—. Dijo el moreno tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus hermosos ojos avellana.

Raven apretó su puño y acto seguido lanzo un puñetazo a la mesa, esta reacción sorprendió un poco a Dib, pues ella nunca se enojaba, al menos no que el moreno supiera.

—Ese bastardo…—. Susurro con un tono de ira en su voz. — ¡Ese pedazo de idiota no te merece!—. Grito llamando la atención de varias personas en el lugar, Raven cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, se disculpó y volvió a retomar la compostura.

Dib se quedó callado, sabía que la chica tenía razón, no mecería lo que Zim le hacía, pero a él no le importaba, él amaba a Zim, sin importar lo que el alíen le hiciera o como lo tratase, él seguiría amándolo.

—Dib—. Escucho como lo llamaban, el moreno apenas levanto la vista, se topó con el rostro de Raven muy cerca del suyo y sin que Dib pudiera evitarlo, la chica lo beso.

El moreno no cabía de la impresión que le causo tal acción por parte de su mejor amiga, podía sentir como aquel beso era tierno y lleno de amor, pero no era lo mismo que sentía cuando Zim lo besaba, no sentía que sus piernas temblaban, tampoco esa corriente eléctrica atravesando toda su columna vertebral, con delicadeza aparto a la chica de sí.

— ¿Por qué…?—. Trato de preguntar el moreno aun con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro, los ojos ámbar chocaron con los grises, la chica sonrió con ternura ante la expresión del chico.

—Porque me gustas—. Confeso Raven, la chica se apartó regresando a su lugar. —Pero por lo que acabas de hacer, al apartarme de ti, entiendo que tu no sientes lo mismo—. Dijo con tranquilidad, Dib desvió la mirada ante la acertada conclusión de su amiga. —No te preocupes, esto no cambiara nada, seguiremos siendo amigo—. Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. —Claro si a ti no te molesta—. El moreno negó.

—Claro que no me molesta—. Contesto el moreno. —Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso—. Le pidió refiriéndose al beso, la chica solo asintió.

—"_Al menos no por ahora"_—. Pensó la chica mientras en su rostro se podía ver una mirada llena de decisión, decisión por arrebatarle a aquel Irken, a ese humano que estaba sentada delante de ella.

* * *

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

* * *

Zim seguía recostado en el sofá de la sala, encerrado en sus pensamientos, de pronto sus antenas vibraron, el alíen pudo percibir un exquisito aroma, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sentó de golpe en el sofá, también podía escuchar pasos que venían desde la cocina, inmediatamente se levantó del sofá y camino a paso rápido en dirección a la cocina.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Dib frente a la estufa, de espaldas a él, no lo podía creer, pudo ver como Dib se daba la vuelta, y el humano al verlo, le sonrió, Dib abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese instante, la imagen de Dib se desvaneció por completo, Zim miro esto extrañado, miro en todas direcciones buscando al humano, pero no había rastro de él, había desaparecido el sonido, e inclusive el peculiar aroma a comida recién cocinada también había desaparecido, como si nada hubiera pasado… y es que en realidad, nada había pasado.

—Maldición—. Se llevó la mano a la frente, cubriendo un poco sus ojos, su mente comenzaba a jugarle tan chueco, que había comenzado a ver a Dib, o más bien al fantasma de los recuerdos de aquel humano al que había lastimado.

Con un gesto de tristeza regreso a la sala, desvió la vista al televisor y su vista detecto aquella caja de cartón delante del librero, dudoso, se acercó a ella y comenzó a revisar su contenido, después volteo a ver el librero y el estante que se encontraba a un lado, ambos muebles se veían tan vacíos sin los objetos del pelinegro en ellos, al igual que el resto de la casa, comenzó a tomar los libros y películas, y los acomodo de vuelta en los muebles, al terminar se encamino a la habitación que solía compartir con el humano, se acercó al armario y abrió todos los cajones, al igual que las puertas del mismo.

Una cosa, buscaba aunque sea una cosa, que el moreno hubiese dejado en aquel lugar, algo que a lo mejor, Dib hubiese olvidado llevarse, pero nada, no había nada en la habitación que le perteneciera a Dib, volteo a su espalda y vio el buro que usaba el humano, camino hasta el pero no encontró nada del moreno en ese lugar, lo sabía, sabía que Dib se había llevado todo lo que le pertenecía de ese lugar.

Desvió la mirada al lado contrario, él también tenía un buro, pero jamás lo usaba, con algo de esperanza camino hasta el, esperando encontrar algo que le perteneciera al humano, abrió el primer cajón y abrió sus obres magentas con sorpresa, en el cajón había un pequeña cajita negra, la tomo en sus manos, tenía algo de polvo, señal de que tenía tiempo ahí guardada, pero como Zim jamás usaba ese mueble, jamás la había visto.

Se le hacía familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes, retiro la tapa con curiosidad, y sus ojos se abrieron una vez más sorprendidos, se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un quejido y de sus ojos escaparon un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

La caja que había encontrado, era la misma que Dib le había entregado, con aquella insignia que distinguía al moreno, el Irken saco el dije de la caja, mientras recordaba aquellas palabras que había dicho cuando Dib se lo entrego.

* * *

**-/ 3 Meses antes /-**

* * *

Zim había salido hecho una furia de su laboratorio, hacia una semana que estaba tratando de reparar lo que había destruido, pero en cuanto recordaba aquellas palabras dichas por sus líderes, lo llenaba de una ira que terminaba descargando en todo lo que ya había reparado, destruyéndolo de nueva cuenta.

Prefirió salir de ese lugar, antes de que perdiera el control por completo y volviera a destruir por segunda, tercera o cuarta vez, lo que ya había reparado.

Salió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, mientras veía el estúpido programa que GIR veía en la televisión en esos momentos, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a divagar por su mente, llenándose de ira para después tratar de tranquilizarse, justo en ese momento, Dib había entrado por la puerta, pero no le prestó atención hasta que el moreno se acercó a él.

—Es para ti—. Le dijo el humano con una sonrisa, Zim se levantó y tomo la caja que le ofrecía el moreno.

— ¿Qué es?—. Pregunto el Irken mientras veía la caja en sus manos, el moreno parecía ansioso, el alíen vio que lo que había en la caja era un collar, Zim de inmediato frunció el ceño, levanto la vista y algo en el cuello de Dib llamo su atención, parecía ser que el humano también tenía el mismo collar, solo que en el de Dib se encontraba la insignia Irken en cambio el que yacía en la caja era la insignia que distinguía a aquel humano.

—Hoy cumplimos 6 meses juntos—. Escucho decir a Dib, parecía alegre, el alíen arqueo la ceja.

— ¿Y?—. Pregunto, aunque ya sabía que pretendía el humano con lo que acababa de darle, pero él no se encontraba de ánimos como para corresponderle como los humanos hacían ante aquella muestra de afecto.

—Amm… bueno, veras…este…es…es un regalo, por el tiempo que hemos estado juntos—. Pudo escucharlo titubear ante la última pregunta, parecía ser que no esperaba que el alíen reaccionara de esta manera. —Es lo que hacemos aquí en la Tierra cuando quieres demostrar con objetos que quieres mucho a una persona—. Zim pudo notar un poco de desesperación en el moreno, pero el alíen seguía sin cambiar ese semblante frio de su rostro. — ¿Vez?—. Vio como el humano se señalaba su collar en el cual llevaba la insignia Irken, Zim desvió la vista al collar que tenía en sus manos, recordó, inconscientemente, la última llamada de los más altos, lo cual le produjo ver aquel objeto con molestia y desprecio, cerro la caja.

—Que estúpido—. Dijo con molestia. —GIR, toma esto—. Le dio la caja a su unidad SIR. —Tíralo a la basura o quédatelo, no me importa—.Y con esas palabras comenzó a romper el corazón del humano, sin darse cuenta. —Estaré en mi laboratorio, por favor ten lista la comida humana que siempre me preparas para cuando termine de trabajar—. Dijo el alíen para después darle la espalda al humano y caminar de vuelta a su laboratorio, restándole importancia al humano destrozado que se encontraba en su sala.

* * *

**-/ Actualidad /-**

* * *

—Que estúpido—. Susurro el alíen. —Soy un verdadero estúpido—. Dijo mientras apretaba el dije en su mano, Dib había hecho ese regalo para festejar el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y él…él había actuado como todo un bastardo al haberle dicho a GIR que se deshiciera de ese objeto, Dib había sacrificado todo por estar con él, había entregado la Tierra, había renunciado a su familia, y se había entregado por completo a él al colgarse la insignia Irken en el cuello, con ese gesto declaraba, discretamente, que él era propiedad Irken, su propiedad, y Dib esperaba que hiciera lo mismo.

Ahora se sentía un completo estúpido por haber maltratado y perdido a quien sacrifico tantas cosas por amor a él.

Zim se recostó de su lado de la cama, con el dije aun en su mano, mirando fijamente aquel lugar donde solía dormir Dib, había dejado que las lágrimas corrieran libres al sentir el frio de la cama, el cual indicaba la ausencia más que evidente del humano, cerro un poco los ojos, de pronto el frio de la cama ya no se sentía, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Dib, recostado a un lado de él, con una sonrisa tierna mientras la mano del humano tocaba una de las suyas, Zim pudo ver que él decía algo, pero sin hacer sonido alguno, y después vio como la figura se desvanecía en la obscuridad.

Su mente de nuevo, le estaba jugando chueco, pero aun así supo que era lo que aquella imagen en su imaginación le había dicho, sonrió con amargura mientras cerraba sus ojos y susurraba unas palabras antes de tratar de caer dormido.

—Buenas noches Dib-larva—.

* * *

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

* * *

Mientras tanto en un departamento al otro lado de la ciudad, un moreno yacía acostado de lado, originalmente, en el lado donde dormiría en su cama original, volteado al centro de la cama, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Buenas noches, Zim—. Susurro en la obscuridad de su habitación, mientras en su cuello brillaba a causa de un pequeño resplandor de la luna, aquella insignia que lo marcaba como propiedad Irken, aquel bello dije, en un movimiento del humano, se escondió bajo su camisa.

Continuara -

* * *

OMFG!... ¿alguien mas lloro? TT^TT... yo si, y mucho, y eso que soy la autora de este Fic xD, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Dejen Rw, Zib demanda Rw! \(^w^)/...

blink-chan90: Lo se pobre de Dib, dejo sus preciadas peliculas, y si Zim es malvado xD, necesitaba un villano para esta historia y ese resulto ser el Irken. Gracias por el comentario

arami8: Me agrada que te guste el Fic, y lo sabemos, Dib es fuerte y sabra como salir a delante aun con el corazon roto xD, pero aun tengo sorpresas para él, tal vez malas, tal ves buenas. Gracias por el comentario

Nos veremos en la siguiente edicion...

¡Invasora Zib, cambio y fuera! (^w^)/


End file.
